


Teach Me How To Love

by RyanK1415



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: Ok ngl im so unsure about this work so i might take it down or rewrite it sometime on here and change it so let me know how it reads. Mainly in the start and the crying part.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Alaric Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Teach Me How To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ngl im so unsure about this work so i might take it down or rewrite it sometime on here and change it so let me know how it reads. Mainly in the start and the crying part.

Alaric and Jeremy.

“Sir can I speak to you after class?”

“Yes Jeremy”

The class went on for another while until the bell rung to signal the end of the school day.

Jeremy walks up to his desk. “Mr Saltzman can I ask you something kinda awkward.”

“Um yeah Jer what is it?””

“Well, it’s about you and Jenna.”

“Oh, I thought it would be about your grades but go on.”

“Heh well its um her and you are really loud when you come over if you get what I mean.”

“Oh, shit sorry Jeremy well try and keep it down in future.”

“No problem teach.” The truth is Jeremy was jealous of his aunt because he’s been crushing on his history teacher since he came to the school. It’s bad enough seeing him in his kitchen in his underwear making his aunt breakfast in bed or just leaving the bathroom in a towel after a shower without hearing the bed and moans.

“I’d appreciate it see you later at the party.” Jeremy starts to leaves classroom.

A few hours later of setting up the party after school people start arriving at the Gilbert house.

“Jenna its really cool of you to offer to throw this party for my 18th birthday.”

“No problem Jer. Just don’t get black out drunk I don’t need people knowing how bad of a guardian I am since you’re not 21.”

“I won’t Jenna I promise.”

After a great night other than Elena being a drama queen about how he shouldn’t be drinking too much and about how he shouldn’t be smoking weed. Even though he saw Jenna and Alaric smoking a joint in the back.

He was trying to sleep when he hears his bedroom door open and someone getting into his bed. The person takes the cover and gets in and starts cuddling with him. He should be alarmed but he just soaks up the physical contact. He really needed it after Vikki dying.

He knew it was a guy who climbed into his bed and he didn’t care. He drifts off to sleep in the man’s arms feeling warm and safe.

Waking up with a mild hangover he turns over feeling body heat. He remembers someone coming into his bedroom the night previous. He opens his eyes to see his teacher/aunt’s boyfriend half naked sleeping with his arms around him.

Fuck how did this happen Jeremy thinks. After a few minutes of thinking Jeremy just accepts it and cuddles into Alaric’s warm body.

The next thing he wakes up to is kissing on his neck and shoulder.

Jeremy moans and says “Alaric, what are you doing?”

The kissing stops and then there’s a sudden movement from behind. “Jer, um how did I get in your bed in my underwear and I’m so so sorry I thought you we Jenna please forgive me.”

“Oh, Jeremy says a little hurt and says you must have got drunk and came in here by mistake and for you being in your boxers you must of took off all your clothes to get in bed with me.” The younger man says awkwardly.

Alaric places a hand on his head because of stress and a little bit hungover. “Did I do anything other than eh kiss your shoulder and neck.” He asks embarrassed.

“Well, you just cuddled with me that is all we did don’t worry you didn’t fuck me.”

“Can we not tell Jenna about this?” Alaric asks while pulling up his jeans covering his underwear and picking up his shirt.

“Yeah, sure, I guess.”

“Are you sure you’re ok Jer you seem upset?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The student reply’s dismissingly.

“In my experience when someone says they are fine they really aren’t.”

“Well, you’re the first person to touch me like that since Vicky so a little weird but alright.”

“I’ll just leave I’m sorry Jeremy.”

Those words hurt the student “Oh, ok.”

Alaric sighs and sits back down on the bed, “Jeremy is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“No, just go I’m used to people either leaving me or getting close to me then they die first my parents then Vicky so your probably better off getting as far away from me as possible.”

“Well now I’m defiantly not going now. I’m so sorry about the people you lost and I won’t lie to you it is very hard to get through that but you will get through it as hard as it sounds you will.”

Jeremy is suddenly moving to cry and Alaric catches him in his arms. “I just don’t want to lose you too because of something I did.”

“Oh, Jeremy you didn’t do anything its my fault and you can’t get rid of me that easily.” The teacher says pulling him in closer to him feeling guilty for his actions.

They stay like that for a bit until Jeremy pulls back “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get upset.”

“That’s ok Jeremy if you need it, I’m here for you whenever you need.”

Jeremy just nots in and says thanks quietly.

Alaric just gets up and gives him a soft smile and leaves the room.

After a moment after the man leaves Jeremy gets out of the bed and gets dressed while thinking about why he got upset. He put it down to still being a bit hungover and goes down stairs. Just to hear Jenna saying to her boyfriend “I thought you went home last night since you didn’t come to bed with me.”

Cutting into the conversation “He was in with me I was drunk and I got upset and I asked him to stay and we both must have fallen asleep.” Jeremy lies.

Alaric looks at his student and mouths to him “Thank you.” When Jenna turns away.

Jenna accepts the answer, “Are you ok now? “

“Yeah, I’m good now can’t even remember what it was about." 

“Great.” Jenna smiles and adds “I have to go to work I assume you too are going to clean the house for me?” she says getting close to Alaric waiting for a response.

“Yeah, sounds good I’ll talk to you later.” He kisses his girlfriend and she leaves saying goodbye to Jeremy too.

The pair don’t say much to each other as they clean the house.

A half-awake Bonnie walks down the stairs.

“Good Moring Bonnie!” Jeremy says loudly smiling at her hungover state.

“Jeremy no I can’t deal right now, well not until I have coffee.” She groans.

Jeremy laughs. “Where’s Elena?”

“She left with Stefan I think last night so probably at the Salvador house.”

“Ah fair enough then as Bonnie sips her coffee watching the two men clean up the rest of the remaining bottles, she asks what’s up with you to something happened I can feel it?”

The pair look to each other Jeremy turning back to the girl “Well your feeling is wrong.”

“Hmmmhmm we’ll see about that.” She says skeptically. “My feelings tend to be right.”

“Whatever you say Bonnie.” Jeremy responds getting the last bit of cleaning done.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell i havent been fully hungover yet? haha thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
